The present disclosure relates to a pulp molded cushioning material and a packing case for protection of an article (e.g., product) from a shock.
For image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, printers, etc., a paper feeder can be provided optionally. An image forming apparatus is arranged on the top surface of the paper feeder. A positioning pin projects from the top surface of the paper feeder. The positioning pin fixes the position of the image forming apparatus relative to the paper feeder. As a result, the conveyance position where paper is supplied from the paper feeder to the image forming apparatus 100 is determined.
In order to transport or store the paper feeder, two pieces of pulp molded cushioning materials support the opposite end portions of the paper feeder. The paper feeder supported by the two pieces of pulp molded cushioning materials is accommodated in an outer casing formed of a corrugated board sheet or the like and is transported or stored.